


Maknae Yoon Sanha

by fandomtothethirteenthpower



Series: Maknae's Require Special Attention [6]
Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Affectionate hyungs, Cute, Fluff, Fond Hyungs, Growing Pains, Hyungs love their maknae, Multi, Patient Hyungs, SO MUCH FLUFF, Sad Sanha, Sanha in pain, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, cuteness, hyungs protect their maknae, like seriously, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2018-10-30 14:58:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10879188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomtothethirteenthpower/pseuds/fandomtothethirteenthpower
Summary: Their tall maknae still needs his hyungs affection.





	1. Youth is Short-Lived

**Author's Note:**

> Sanha is having some growing pains.

It was a fact proven time and time again that Astro adored their maknae. They let him get away with a lot and they were always making sure the boy was well fed, slept well, and generally taken care of. Sanha was still growing, and they weren’t about to jeopardize the well-being of their youngest. 

 

The leader of Astro couldn’t help frowning at his maknae. The youngest was going through _another_ growth spurt, and the poor boy was in so much pain. His legs were constantly cramping up and sore. There wasn’t much they could do except make sure he stretched out his muscles, ate well, and stayed hydrated. Jinwoo’s heart clenched at the sight of his maknae doing his best to hide his pain. As playful as his maknae was, the boy didn’t truly like to be burdensome, which was why the tall boy was sitting on the couch hiding his winces of pain through tight lips and closed eyes. 

“Sanha,” Jinwoo chastised gently, “I thought you promised to tell me when you’re in pain. There’s no reason to suffer needlessly.” He approached the youngest, his face turning into an expression of guilt and shame. 

“You were busy hyung,” Sanha said, forgoing his usual defensive nature. 

“I seem to recall you having at least four other hyungs who are more than happy to help you when you’re not feeling well,” Jinwoo said, pressing his hand to his dongsaeng’s forehead. 

“They’re each working on something. I didn’t want to disturb them either, hyung,” Sanha said, big brown eyes looking at him. 

Jinwoo sighed, glad there wasn’t a fever, but still a bit frustrate with the fact his maknae was suffering in silence. “When was the last time you took a pain reliever?” 

“When you gave me one before you left,” Sanha admitted. 

“ _Six hours ago?_ Aish, Sanha, no wonder you’re hurting. Have you had anything to eat since then?” Jinwoo asked. 

“Rocky came out and made me some ramen,” Sanha answered dutifully. 

“Okay, good. Let me get you another pain reliever and some water. Aish kiddo, you really do suffer in silence,” Jinwoo muttered, going to retrieve the bottle of pain medication and a glass of water. 

He returned with a glass and a white tablet in his hand, he passed them both to Sanha. The obedient maknae took both and hurriedly swallowed down the tablet. Jinwoo knew his maknae was miserable and doing his best to not act like a child, but he knew the boy wanted nothing more than to be with his mom. 

He couldn’t help the swell of affection for the youngest. “Come on, move over. Hyung will hang out with you and watch anime.” 

It was an undisputed truth that they all craved skinship with one another. They were all very touchy-feely, and more so with the youngest. They all became a little bit more protective of him then they would with any other member. 

Sanha had made room on the couch, and Jinwoo easily sat beside him, thighs pressed together. He wrapped an arm around Sanha and pulled the youngest’s head down to his chest. The youngest instantly folded into Jinwoo, curling into his side easily. Jinwoo focused on the anime as he rubbed figure eights into Sanha’s back. 

It only took a few minutes before Jinwoo registered the soft snores escaping his maknae. Jinwoo settled into the couch, knowing he’d be there for a while as he allowed the youngest to sleep restfully. 

 

A gentle shake stirred Jinwoo out of his light nap. He peered up at Minhyuk smiling at him, “Hyung, sorry to wake you, but MJ hyung is going with manager-nim to get us dinner. What do you want?” 

“I’m fine with anything, make sure you get extra drumsticks for Sanha though. You know how he prefers those,” Jinwoo said. 

“How is Sanha?” Minhyuk questioned worriedly. 

Jinwoo looked at the sleeping boy and smiled, “Just a bit of growing pains. I gave him a pain reliever about an hour ago, so he should feel a lot better when he wake up.” 

Minhyuk looked relieved, “Okay hyung. I’ll go tell MJ hyung what you guys want.” 

Jinwoo debated waking Sanha up, but figured it wouldn’t hurt the boy to sleep a little longer. He was glad for their day being schedule free as they all needed to unwind and relax. Jinwoo had a meeting with his managers, but the rest of his members were able to have a free day and he was grateful for that. Sanha of course had been miserable, but it was just a phase and he knew the youngest would bounce back when he woke up. 

 

Minhyuk was closest in age to Sanha, but he still kept a watchful eye out for his only dongsaeng. He humored the youngest by playing in his silly games, and giggling together at their antics. Minhyuk also showed his age when he was with the maknae, unwinding and being more childlike, than when he was by himself. Sanha brought the kid out of him, and Minhyuk was glad to have such a silly and playful dongsaeng that could make the atmosphere brighter and happier just by his mere presence. 

Sanha’s growing pains were all too familiar, as he had just finished his own. Nothing could soothe them, and he often dealt with tense muscles and stiff bones that made him feel gangly and clumsy. Sanha had been surprisingly graceful during the process, but he felt as though the youngest was in a lot more pain than he ever was. 

So after a long and arduous dance practice, Sanha looked worn out and in a lot of pain. Minhyuk could tell by the crinkled forehead, and stilted breathing as he walked to his bag and sat down. 

“Sanha, stretch out your legs,” Minhyuk said, bending down beside the boys now outstretched legs. “Relax your muscles,” he commanded softly, before gently kneading the muscles in his calves and thighs. 

A slight hiss of pain escaped Sanha’s lips, but Minhyuk ignored it as he continued his ministrations. Soon he could feel Sanha’s leg finally relax, and he moved onto the other leg. Minhyuk looked up at his sleepy dongsaeng’s face, “Feel better?” 

“Yes hyung, thank you,” he mumbled tiredly, standing up and swinging his bag over his shoulder. Minhyuk laughed, “When we get back to the dorm, take a pain reliever and hyung will make you some ramen, okay?” 

Sanha smiled gratefully, “Okay hyung, thank you.” 

They got home fairly quickly and Minhyuk set off for the kitchen to start the dinner preparations. He could hear Jinwoo scolding Sanha, but it was light-hearted and came out more fond than stern. 

Minhyuk finished dishing up the bowls, “Sanha!” 

“Yes hyung?” Sanha asked, entering the kitchen. 

Minhyuk handed him the bowl and chopsticks, “Here, go sit and eat.” 

Sanha beamed at Minhyuk, “Thank you hyung.” 

“Yeah yeah, go eat.” He replied fondly. 

Dinner was a lively affair, as usual, and once dinner was finished, Sanha dutifully collected the bowls and chopsticks and began washing them. The others divided up shower schedules, and since Minhyuk cooked, he had first dibs. 

“Let Sanha go first, his muscles need the warmer water more than I do,” Minhyuk told Jinwoo, “He’s in a lot of pain still,” he confessed to his leader. 

Jinwoo frowned, but nodded, “Sanha will go first, then you okay?” 

Minhyuk agreed easily, and went to curl up on the couch with Moon Binnie. 

 

Dong Min had a fondness for his youngest dongsaeng. The youngest was able to get under anyone’s skin and make anyone like him. It would have been annoying if the boy wasn’t so adorable when doing so. The boy was as cute as can be, and Dong Min was unable to resist his cute charms and charisma. 

He knew his maknae was in a lot of pain and discomfort, and the youngest usually sought him out for cuddles and spoiling when he was in a lot of pain. So he fully expected the youngest to come join him in the common area a couple of hours after he tried to lay down and rest. 

“Hey Sanha, can’t sleep?” He asked, gesturing for him to come closer. 

Sanha rubbed at his eyes, and groggily walked over. Dong Min guided him down into his lap, and wrapped his arms around the sleepy boys waist. “You hurting again?” He asked softly. 

The youngest nodded his head and curled into Dong Min’s chest, sighing softly. Dong Min rubbed the youngests back, “Do you want me to wake Minhyuk? He could massage the stiffness out.” 

“No, let hyung sleep. He had a long day,” Sanha said. 

“He wouldn’t mind,” Dong Min argued back. 

“It’s okay, you’re helping already,” Sanha mumbled. 

Dong Min felt the wave of fondness crash over him like a tsunami does a small village. It was strong and powerful, innate to his natural need to nurture those around him. He placed a gentle peck to Sanha’s forehead, “Sleep. Hyung will stay with you,” he murmured gently. 

Sanha obeyed, which wasn’t as rare as everyone thought, and the boy was soon snuffling softly as sleep pulled him in. 

Dong Min muted his anime and read the subtitles inside, allowing the youngest to sleep comfortably. 

 

When Sanha had first met Moon Bin there had been some trepidation as the older member had an intense aura about him. Sanha has always been careful around his hyung, showing him his respect with the formalities and the natural ease to submit to his hyungs word. 

Sanha would soon learn that his hyung was a huge _softie_. Especially when it came to the youngest on the team. Sanha grew easily frustrated when he was uncomfortable and couldn’t learn the new choreography as quickly as the others. The oldest members were very gracious about it, understanding this was beyond Sanha’s control and that he was putting in all of his effort. 

Moon Bin finally called for a break and approached Sanha with a gentle smile. “Sanha, you are doing very well. Don’t push yourself too hard, or you’ll risk hurting yourself. Okay?”

“Hyung, I know this dance, why can’t I actually do it?” Sanha asked, frustrated. 

“It’s just your body. You’ll get it, but in time. We have plenty of time to get the dance down, so just relax,” Moon Bin said, his words gentle and kind. 

Sanha’s eyes immediately filled with frustrated tears, and he quickly turned away to wipe them away. “Ah, Sanha,” Moon Bin said fondly, back-hugging the boy tightly and rocking him side to side. “It’s okay, you can cry if you need too. I know you’re frustrated and hurting,” he murmured softly. 

Soft sobs escaped the youngest, and Moon Bin easily turned Sanha around to hug the boy properly, combing his fingers through his hair and kissing the top of his head. “It’s okay Sanha, it’ll all be okay.” He murmured comfortingly. 

The two hugged long after Sanha’s tears dried. Moon Bin pulled away and smiled at him, “All better?” He asked. 

Sanha nodded shyly. 

“Good. Alright, let’s start up again,” Moon Bin called, the other boys standing up and joining them. 

Sanha nailed the routine the first time around once they started. 

 

As the eldest, MJ often felt there would be a disconnect between him and Sanha, but Sanha was easily his partner in crime when they wanted to commit mischievous acts on the other members. MJ could easily lift Sanha’s spirits, just as easily as Sanha could lift his own spirits if he was feeling a bit down. 

Sanha’s spirits had been down a lot recently because of his growth spurt. There was a raincloud permanently fixed over his head day in and day out. It was disheartening to see their mood maker so down and in pain. 

This usually led the older boy to rope the youngest into playing a prank on one of the members, which was an easy fix for the frowny face. Sanha gleefully participated in pranking his hyungs, and MJ made it all the more fun by the silly and hyper chatter. 

MJ hugged his tall maknae once their prank was successful, “You feeling better?” 

“Yes hyung, thank you.” Sanha smiled cutely at him. 

Sanha was spoiled and beloved amongst his hyungs, and although they were all a bit different in how they cared for him, it was a fact of life that the five elders cared for the maknae and would do anything to make the youngest happy and feel comfortable.


	2. Sick Maknae

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sanha is sick, and the hyungs love the clingy maknae.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This update took forever, I'm so sorry! Please enjoy~

ASTRO had been praised for their excellent team work. Their genuine love and support for one another had been admired by anyone they interacted with together. More importantly, they loved being with one another during group promotions. Their was always an ache when one or two were missing, and it didn’t quite settle right with them. 

Sanha being sick had been the worst thing to happen prior to the release of their new song. They were getting busier to start promoting, and Sanha wasn’t able to join them in hopes of a fast recovery. 

The elder members had missed their mood maker, their playful and affectionate beagle. ASTRO wasn’t ASTRO without the tall maknae. 

Jinwoo was on the phone as soon as they had parted for a break. The line only rang a few times before it was answered and a muffled, “Hello,” answered. 

Jinwoo smiled, “Sanha, it’s Jinwoo, how are you feeling? We miss you.” 

Sanha groaned, “I feel like my heads going to explode hyung.” 

Jinwoo chuckled, ignoring the wave of sympathy he felt for the youngest, “Have you taken your medicine? Have you had anything to eat as well?” 

Sanha whined, “Hyung don’t make me take the medicine.” 

“Yah, Sanha, if you want to join us, you need to be diligent in taking your medicine.” Jinwoo chastised. 

Dongmin had overheard the conversation and approached Jinwoo. Jinwoo put the phone on speaker, and Dongmin spoke up, “Sanha, it’s Dongming, please take your medicine. It’ll make you feel better and you can go back to work sooner.” 

Sanha whined, “Hyung.” 

“Go on, Sanha, while you’re at it make sure to eat something and drink lots of water,” Dongmin encouraged. 

Sanha grumbled, “Fine.” 

The stage manager approached them, which meant their conversation needed to come to an end. Jinwoo frowned, “Sanha, we have to go now. Please do well in taking care of yourself. We’ll see you soon. Rest well.” 

“Bye hyungs, fighting!” Sanha encouraged, before Jinwoo disconnected the line. 

Jinwoo and Dongmin shared a look of worry, before going back to the others to finish the filming. 

The shooting had ended later than expected, and Jinwoo was getting more and more anxious by the minute. Bin had managed to convince their manager to stop for food. 

The boys trudged into their dorm with bags of takeout and the rest of their belongings. Jinwoo could see Sanha lying on the couch, looking much younger and smaller with his legs pulled up to his chest. 

Jinwoo handed his bags to MJ, crossing the living area to press a hand to Sanha’s forehead. Sanha blinked blearily up at him, “Hyung?” 

Jinwoo smiled at him, “Hey kiddo. How are you feeling?” 

 

“Tired, a bit hungry,” Sanha answered. 

The youngest was pressing his forehead into Jinwoo’s hand, obviously enjoying the small amount of skinship. Sanha wasn’t used to being so deprived of his elders skinship, so it made sense as to why he might be a bit more needy than usual. 

“We brought back food, come join us, and then hyung will lie down with you, okay?” Jinwoo promised. 

Sanha sat up, rubbing his eyes, a slight pout formed on his lips. Jinwoo chuckled, “Come on,” He encouraged, offering his hand to the youngest. 

Sanha took it and followed him groggily to the table next to the kitchen. The others already sitting smiled at the maknae. 

“Hi Sanha!” MJ said happily, smiling at his resident mood maker. 

Sanha smiled at their happy virus, “Hi hyung.” 

Sanha sat down, and was handed a bowl of ramyeon and a water bottle. Bin was sitting beside him and gently squeezed the back of Sanha’s neck, “You look a lot better, Sanha,” Bin said. 

“I feel worse,” Sanha groaned. 

“It’s because you’re getting better,” Rocky sympathized. 

Sanha pouted, “Don’t even know how I got sick in the first place,” he mumbled, before eating a bite of his ramyeon. 

The others chuckled and continued eating. 

Rocky had gathered the dishes and began to wash them. Jinwoo coaxed Sanha to take a shower, while the rest were cleaning up the living room Sanha had taken residence in for most of the day. 

Sanha was passed around each of the older members to cuddle with. Sanha was extra clingy when he wasn’t feeling well, and his hyungs were happy to take turns to snuggle with him if it made him happy. They weren’t used to having their maknae too exhausted to be playful. 

Rocky had taken it upon himself to help get the younger one to sleep by combing his fingers through the maknae’s hair. Sanha had struggled against the heavy weight of sleep valiantly, until he succumbed, slumping into Rocky’s body and snoring softly. 

Rocky allowed the youngest to sleep, and soon joined him in dream land. 

Bin woke up to see the maknae line cuddled up and sleeping well. He gently shook Rocky. The dancer blearily looked up at him, “Hyung?” 

“If Jinwoo hyung wakes up before I get back, tell him I’m running to the store to get breakfast, ok?” Bin said. 

Rocky nodded, before shifting closer to Sanha’s warmth and falling asleep. 

 

Sanha was sick for only a few days more before he was feeling well enough to join them in promotions. The fans were cooing over Sanha’s clinginess, and shouting encouragements to help give the maknae energy. 

All of the hyungs were gentle and patient with the tall baby, and allowed him to cuddle whenever he wanted. They were happy having Sanha back with them, and were especially glad to have a reprieve from the maknae’s usual antics and were able to enjoy being affectionate with him. They were all partial to clingy Sanha as they rarely got to see him like it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave me recommendations! I love you babies~


	3. Jinwoo's Fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jinwoo feared the day when Sanha would stop needing him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for how long it took to update this, but you all can head over to LulaWrites and thank her!~ <3

Their maknae was growing up. He wasn’t the same baby faced, bright eyed trainee anymore. His cheeks were slowly losing their chubbiness to reveal more angular features, and his eyes weren’t as innocent and sparkly like they used to be. The light was dimming from hard work and the stress of being an idol, even though their company treated them so well. Jinwoo did not particularly enjoy watching his youngest growing up before their eyes. Their boy was turning into a man, and he was already starting to miss the chubby cheeks and naive and innocent personality. 

Sanha was still seeking Jinwoo out for comfort, and he was soaking up each moment as if it would be the last time his maknae would come to him. The two were cuddled up on the couch, Jinwoo laying flat on his back, with Sanha laying on his chest as they watched cartoons. 

“Sanha,” Jinwoo said. 

“Yes, hyung?” Sanha replied. 

“Promise me you’ll never be too old for hyungs cuddles,” Jinwoo said. 

Sanha huffed out a laugh, “You wouldn’t let me even if I wanted too.” 

“Sanha, hyung will always respect your wishes for when you want to be held and when you don’t,” Jinwoo said seriously. Consent was very important to him, especially with his youngest. 

“I know, hyung,” Sanha said, his voice serious. “Even so...you’re my hyung and I love you.” 

Jinwoo smiled, and pressed a kiss to the top of Sanha’s fluffy head, “Hyung loves you more.” 

After a fit of giggles over Jinwoo’s greasiness, the maknae fell asleep on the leader’s chest. Jinwoo revelled in the content atmosphere, taking in the moment where his youngest member still felt comfortable and took comfort from Jinwoo’s affection.

Jinwoo practically helped raise Sanha. The bright eyed, cherub faced boy had been painfully young when he became a trainee. The boy was talented though, and was an overachiever. Their company loved his work ethic and debuted him early because they felt as though he could handle the pressures of idol life, which Jinwoo didn’t disagree with, but he also mourned the loss of Sanha’s childhood. It was why he took the time to play with Sanha, and to let him off easy when he got rambunctious and disrespectful. It was the only times, besides him asking for affection, that Jinwoo could actually gauge Sanha’s young age. 

“How long has he been sleeping?” 

Jinwoo looked up to see Eunwoo smiling down at them, brushing Sanha’s bangs from his eyes. Jinwoo smiled at him, “A few minutes. I’m taking it in while he still let’s me,” Jinwoo whispered. 

Eunwoo smiled in understanding, “You’re his favorite hyung, he’ll always need you.” 

“Not like this, he’ll get old and not want me draping myself all over him. He’ll outgrow it,” Jinwoo said, his lips turned in a frown. 

“Nonsense, hyung, he’ll always need your affection,” Eunwoo argued, “we all need it. You’ve spoiled us with it.” 

Jinwoo smiled shyly, “I’m not always good with words…” 

“We know. We also know that you would protect and defend us even if it would cause you to not be an idol anymore. We know how much you love us, hyung, we all do, but especially Sanha,” Eunwoo promised. 

“It’s easy to dote on him because he’s so young,” Jinwoo murmured, fingers gently brushing through Sanha’s dyed locks. 

“And because I’m cute,” mumbled the maknae who apparently wasn’t sleeping like they both thought. 

“Yah, you brat! How long have you been awake?” Jinwoo demanded. 

“Long enough to hear your greasiness,” Sanha teased. 

Eunwoo flicked his forehead, but it was gentle and with a fond smile, “Be nice to hyung. I’m still trying to reassure him that you’ll need his cuddles.”

Sanha snuggled into Jinwoo’s chest, burying his face in his neck, “Always hyung,” he said, voice muffled. 

Jinwoo laughed, feeling relieved. His chest didn’t feel as tight as it did after the conversation, and he went to sleep feeling much lighter. 

 

Jinwoo couldn’t help but observe his two youngest dongsaengs. Minhyuk had grown up into a handsome young adult, but he still displayed a lot of aegyo, especially when he was around the maknae. Sanha brought out Minhyuk’s child-like side, and it was always endearing and entertaining to watch. 

Something had upset Sanha, and Minhyuk was seeing to the maknae to try and make him their happy virus once more. 

Minhyuk leaned into Sanha, and the two were obviously conspiring. The two always got into mischief when they were with one another, despite Minhyuk being one of the most responsible members on their team. 

Their target seemed to be their eldest hyung, MJ. MJ was for once being calm and sitting still, staring at his phone while he sat on the practice room’s floor. Before MJ could react, the two maknae’s had dogpiled him and started tickling. MJ shouted out, soon pleading for mercy. The maknae’s took mercy on him and fell on opposite sides of their eldest. MJ wrapped his arms around their neck and gently chastised them for their antics. Rocky and Sanha happily curled into MJ’s body and calmed down. 

Jinwoo watched as MJ gently combed their hair with his fingers, looking peaceful and pleased. 

He couldn’t help the warm feeling in his chest as he watched the scene unravel, and he was left feeling only a bit jealous of the position MJ was in, a maknae under each arm, cuddling into him. Those were rare happenings, far and few between to have both of them. 

 

Sanha feared Bin the most out of all of his members. Fear maybe wasn’t the right word, but he definitely respected Bin and seemed to get nervous if he pushed the boundaries too much. Something about Bin’s aura commanded Sanha’s obedience and respect. Their relationship at first suffered because of this as Sanha didn’t know how to form a relationship with Bin. 

That was obviously in the past as Bin was doting on the maknae. Their maknae had been more whiny and clingy than usual, begging them for cuddles and tummy rubs. They all indulged them until responsibilities interrupted them. Bin was the only one who was free, and he was lavishing affection onto the youngest who wasn’t feeling too great. 

They were laying on a recliner, leaned back, Sanha tucked in between the arm of the chair and Bin’s body. Bin had his arm protectively around Sanha, while the other was gently kneading Sanha’s upset belly. 

Sanha had drifted off to sleep sometime during the ministrations, obviously wiped out from whatever he was fighting. 

“Does he have a fever?” Jinwoo asked, approaching his dongsaeng’s. He gently pressed his palm to Sanha’s clammy forehead. He frowned, “He’s a bit clammy.” 

Bin frowned as well, “He could just have a twenty-four hour bug. Maybe he ate something that didn’t agree with him.” 

“Maybe. Are you okay with keeping an eye on him?” Jinwoo asked. 

“Yeah hyung, I’ll take care of him,” Bin said. 

Jinwoo walked away with peace of mind. Bin was an attentive hyung, and if Sanha’s bug escalated, he knew Bin would inform him of it. 

 

Having free time together was rare. Usually at least one of them had their own schedules, but since it was Chuseok, they had a whole week and a half of free time. Their first day was spent in bed with one another. They pushed MJ and Jinwoo’s bed together and bundled up underneath the blankets and cuddled with one another. Jinwoo was most happy that he had Sanha laying on his chest, with Minhyuk’s face pressed into his neck, breathing contently. 

Warmed by his maknae’s bodies, Jinwoo went back to sleep happily, content to their impromptu cuddle pile.


	4. What's with the Rain clouds?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sanha doesn't understand why his members are all in such a bad mood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I'm back! Enjoy!

Sanha loved his hyungs. He loved being smothered with their affection. He loved being teased by them. He loved playing with them. He loved irritating them and getting a playful rise out of them. What he did not like, was actually upsetting any of them. It was becoming a more rare occurrence as he’s gotten older, but there are times where he still misreads a situation and gets himself in trouble. 

Most of the time, it’s a firm talking to, and then a long cuddle session afterwards because Sanha hated getting in trouble, but his hyungs hated scolding him. It usually ended with elephant tears and a drippy nose because he was sensitive. He didn’t like disappointing the people he adored most in the world. 

He was experiencing a first. A first he never thought he’d experience. It left him upset, slightly nervous, and definitely confused. 

Sanha had decided to try and be his happy virus self and make his hyungs cheerful and excited for their activities. They a long schedule promoting their new track, and he knew it would be an exhausting day. Despite all of this, he wanted to have fun with his hyungs, and he wanted them all to be grateful that they could do any of this. It was always best to be reminded of the positive side to things they may not like doing. 

For some reason, all of his hyungs had woken up with gray, lightning storm clouds above their heads. Every single one of his members were in a grumpy mood, and that simply would not do. 

Sanha tried telling jokes, puns, poking at them, teasing them lightheartedly, and being loud and happy, radiating positive and encouraging energy. His hyungs didn’t see it that way. 

“Yah, Yoon Sanha! Stop pestering us. Why can’t you be serious for once, huh?” Bin said, snapping at the maknae. 

If Sanha were a dog, his ears would droop, but since he was only a human, he sat back in his seat, and remained quiet. He was confused, Bin didn’t have much of a temper anymore. He’d been so relaxed and patient, Sanha wasn’t sure he liked Bin angry. He tried looking up for comfort from Jinnie hyung, or Minhyuk hyung, but they were both staring out the windows, refusing to make eye contact, or even acknowledge his existence. 

The car ride was quiet, and it was smothering Sanha. He wasn’t sure what was wrong, but all of his members were in a god-awful mood and one of his hyungs took it out on him. He wasn’t a punching bag, and he wasn’t trying to pester! He was trying to lift their spirits. It’s what he was best at. 

When they arrived to their first interview, Sanha allowed the stylist noonas to sweep him away from his hyungs. They all cooed over him, and asked him if he was okay. He soaked up the gentle treatment like a deprived flower does when the sun returns after a cloudy day. 

When Sanha was finished getting made up, he went to join his members on the set. His feelings were definitely hurt now. All of his members were talking happily with Jae, laughing and joking around. _Why couldn’t they do that with me?_ He wonders sadly. 

He approaches the group quietly, lacking his usual vigor and happy energy. His hyungs really put a damper on his own mood. 

“Hi Sanha,” Jae says warmly. 

Sanha waves, “Hello hyung, how are you?” 

“Good, excited for today. No hug? I usually always got a famous Sanha squeeze,” Jae asks, smiling at him. 

Sanha was desperate for any kind of attention, and so he eagerly went to Jae and hugged him tightly. Jae squeezed him back, laughing at Sanha’s tight hold, “Deceptively strong maknae, you got here.” 

When Sanha pulls away, Jae easily holds hand with him as the others make conversation, excluding Sanha from the conversation. Sanha wasn’t quite sure what was going on, but he was thankful for Jae’s reassurance. At least somebody still liked him. 

The boys split, as the director called for everyone to get in place. Sanha sat on one of the barstools on the end, keeping quiet, but also trying to plaster a smile on his face for the sake of their fans. 

After the introduction, Jae turned to them, “So, here on set, we’ve got a little surprise. It’s actually been kind of a mean day, and this person definitely deserves the surprise coming up.” 

Sanha looks around, confused by the change in script. The lights suddenly go out, and candles flicker off set. All of a sudden he hears the beginning lyrics to the ‘Happy Birthday’ song, and instantly, Sanha knows he’s been pranked. A crushing wave of relief settles over him, and releases the anxiety tightly wound in his heart. The relief forces elephant tears to fall onto his cheeks, as his members embrace him, loudly singing the lyrics. 

“Aigoo,” JinJin coos, “how’d you forget it was your birthday, huh?” 

Sanha mumbles incoherently, before allowing himself to fall into his elder hyungs arms and be comforted. He was starved of his favorite hyungs attention and affection all day, he was allowed to be needy! 

“You guys are so mean to me,” Sanha whines, pouting sadly when he pulls away from the hug-cuddle session. 

“It was hard keeping face,” Dongmin says softly, “you looked so miserable, I almost gave in!” 

Sanha pouts even more, his bottom lip jutting out, “But you didn’t! You’re heartless, hyung.” 

MJ hyung pulls him down and hugs him, “We’re not. We’re definitely sure about us having the sweetest, most lovable, and cutest maknae to date. Happy birthday!” 

“Sanha, blow out your candles,” Minhyuk says, holding the beautifully decorated cake up to him. Sanha obeys, which gets cheers from everyone on set. 

A firm body hugs him from behind. Sanha knows who it is almost immediately. Bin squeezes him tightly, pressing a gentle kiss to his cheek, “Hyung is so sorry he snapped at you. I lost at rock, paper, scissors, and was force too. I love you and I thank you for your efforts, don’t ever change, okay?” 

Sanha relaxes into his hyung, nodding. He’s still a little upset, but he knows it’s a rite of passage to be pranked on your birthday at least once. 

“Binnie hyung?” Sanha says. 

“Yeah, kiddo,” Bin says. 

“Please don’t prank me like this ever again. I was really sad,” Sanha says quietly. 

Bin chuckles warmly, “Never again.” 

And he sealed the promise with another kiss being pressed onto his cheek. 

Sanha would definitely be getting his revenge though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Follow me at my [Tumblr!](https://kpopthoughtbubble.tumblr.com/) I can't wait to talk to you all! c:

**Author's Note:**

> SANHA IS TOO CUTE. Also shoutout to LulaWrites for all the support and encouragement! Y'all should go check out their BTS fic where the hyungs pretty much spoil and dote on Jungkook.


End file.
